coupure de courant et décharge de sentiments
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: une coupure de courant a lieu et Harry et Draco se retrouvent bloqués. Que peuvent-ils bien faire pour passer le temps?
1. Default Chapter

**Coupure de courant et décharge de sentiments**

Eh oui ! je suis toujours en vie ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai pas de choses à faire en ce moment. Ayant eu des modifications à faire, je remercie : anaxarete et Amy Keira qui m'ont laissé des review !

Voilà un petit one shot tout mignon qui m'est venu en tête après la coupure de courant qui m'est venu à l'esprit après une coupure de courant qui a paralysé ma fac lundi dernier. Pour information, un lemon est prévu dans ce qui équivaut à une seconde partie mais étant classé MA, il n'apparaîtra pas sur ffnet. Pour le lire, il faudra que vous alliez sur mon groupe yahoo. Il devrait y être mis dans environ une semaine.

Dernière indication avant de vous laisser à votre lecture : les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf le personnel de la banque, mais rassurez vous, ils ne sont là que pour planter le décor.

A bientôt ! N'oubliez pas de laissez une review, s'il vous plaît. Merci !

_Hi-chan_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Coupure de courant**

_J'étais d'abord connu comme le garçon qui a survécu puis comme celui qui a vaincu celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Eh bien, je serai bientôt connu comme celui qui a tordu le cou de Dumbledore. Que pouvait avoir don ce vieux fou en tête pour nous envoyer, mon pire ennemi et moi, chercher quelque chose dans le coffre d'une banque moldue tout en nous interdisant d'emporter nos baguettes ? J'ai beau savoir que Malfoy a lutté à nos côtés, je crois que c'est plus dans son propre intérêt que pour le bien des autres. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je le vois, je n'ai qu'une envie : lui sauter à la gorge. Mais je me retiens et lui aussi probablement, ce qui fait que l'on s'insulte à chaque fois que l'on se rencontre pour ensuite partir chacun de notre côté. C'est étrange, d'ailleurs… depuis peu, cela semble s'être calmé. Peut être est-on tout simplement en train de devenir adulte… ce qui n'est pas un mal bien que j'ai fini à prendre un certain plaisir à nos joutes verbales. Serais-je en train de perdre l'une des dernières personnes osant me tenir tête sans crainte et n'étant pas un Mangemort ? Etrange période, cette après-guerre… même Snape a perdu de son « mordant » envers moi, mais peut-être est-ce tout simplement parce que si je n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait jamais retrouvé sa liberté, son statut d'espion et non de véritable Mangemort ayant été reconnu grâce à Dumbledore et à moi. Brr… je déteste être coincé dans un espace restreint et clos même si j'y suis habitué. Ça me rappelle trop les Dursley et le cagibi sous l'escalier. Enfin, ils ne sont plus de ce monde… Je n'étais pas là, mais en train de faire les courses qu'ils m'avaient ordonné de faire lorsque la maison fut attaquée par des Mangemorts. On ne peut pas dire que cela m'ait attristé. J'espère même qu'ils sont morts douloureusement en sachant que, sans le vouloir, ils avaient sauvé la vie de celui qu'ils détestaient si âprement et traitaient comme un moins que rien. Et je dois dire que j'ai même ri devant l'ironie de la situation. Golden Boy, moi ? N'importe quoi ! Mais les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils ont envie de voir. Enfin bon… Revenons à la situation présente : je me trouve coincé avec celui que j'appelais mon pire ennemi et l'on ne sait pas quand on sortira étant donné qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de communication vers l'extérieur et que comme je l'ai déjà dit Dumbledore nous a pris nos baguettes avant notre départ._

**Flashback**

Bureau de Dumbledore

« Si je vous ai convoqués ici tous le deux, c'est parce que j'ai un paquet de la plus haute importance à vous faire retirer dans une banque en Suisse et que toi Harry connaît le monde moldu et toi Draco parle l'allemand et a déjà été en Suisse. Cependant, comme vous voyagerez ensemble par des moyens de transport moldus… »

« QUOI ! » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens qui se regardaient depuis leur arrivée en chiens de faïence. « C'est HORS de question ! »

« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. C'est une mission qui vous est assignée pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix et en tant que membres, vous devez obéir. » coupa Dumbledore. « Je disais donc que vous voyagerez en tant que moldus afin de ne pas laisser de traces magiques que le ministère puisse repérer et je vais prendre vos baguettes afin d'éviter que vous ne vous étripiez. Vous partez dans une heure par le Poudlard Express puis vous prendrez l'avion à l'aéroport d'Heathrow direction Genève. Ensuite, vous irez à la Genf Sparkasse pour récupérer le contenu du coffre 192 22 5208 518 9 14 pour le rapporter ici. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Donnez moi vos baguettes, maintenant. »

Résignés, les deux jeunes gens hochèrent de la tête puis déposèrent leur baguette sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Bien, voilà vos billets et passeports. Bon voyage. »

Ils sortirent du bureau sans un mot et, avant qu'ils n'aillent récupérer leurs affaires dans leurs tours respectives, Malfoy prit la parole : « Cette mission nous a été imposée et pour que tout finisse au plus vite, je suis d'avis que l'on ne s'adresse la parole que si nécessaire. »

Harry répondit : « D'accord. Je m'occupe de l'aspect moldu des choses et tu t'occuperas de l'aspect langue… »

**Fin du flashback**

_Et c'est ainsi que l'on s'est dirigé vers la banque dont Dumbledore nous avait donné l'adresse. Nous ayant d'abord pris de haut, le personnel, suite à quelques mots de mon compagnon, eut vite fait de ramper devant nous. Ça a de l'avantage d'être un Malfoy ! Le gardien de la salle des coffres nous avait ensuite fait pénétrer dans la salle des coffres avait composé un code sur une première porte, l'avait ouverte et introduit la clé de la banque dans la serrure d'un deuxième porte puis il nous avait laissé introduire la notre et composer le code et il s'était retiré afin que l'on pénètre dans le coffre et que l'on y fasse ce que l'on voulait. C'est alors que toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes brusquement et que l'on s'était retrouvés bloqués dans le noir. Tiens, quand j'y pense, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas entendu Malfoy…_

« Malfoy ? » demandais-je hésitant, de peur de me faire rembarrer. Pas de réponse…

« Eh oh ! Malfoy, ça va ? » Toujours pas de réponse. Inquiétant. Je me résolus à appeler plus fort : « Draco ! »

« Quoi ? » La voix difficilement audible était rauque.

« Pas habitué au noir, hein ? » constatais-je.

« Mauvais souvenir, point barre ! » répondit-il brusquement. Il rajouta : « Te fous pas de ma gueule ! »

« Aucun risque ! » le rassurais-je calmement. Puis j'expliquais amèrement : « J'ai fini par m'y habituer car j'ai passé les onze premières années de ma vie à dormir dans un cagibi sous l'escalier. » _Tiens, pourquoi lui confiais-je ça ? Il n'y avait pourtant que peu de personnes au courant : Dumbledore et Snape… J'essayais de le localiser et le trouvais recroquevillé sur lui-même._

Après un long moment de réflexion, il murmura : « Alors je me trompais en pensant que tu avais eu un existence dorée avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Moi, mon père m'enferamit après m'avoir soumis à quelques sortilèges de son cru quand je ne m'étais pas comporté comme un Malfoy devait le faire à ses yeux. »

« Je crois que l'on se trompait tous les deux, alors… » _répondis-je. Puis pris d'une envie étrange, je m'agenouillait près de lui et le serrais dans mes bras. J'eus l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qui me manquait depuis si longtemps… _

_Silencieusement, il me rendit mon étreinte puis se retourna vers moi et, prenant ma tête entre ses deux mains fines, il m'embrassa comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été…_

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Question pour ceux et celles qui auront la possibilité de lire la partie MA: selon vous, qui dois se retrouver « au-dessus » ?

Pour les personnes qui veulent, je pourrais envoyer le chapitre suivant par mail. Il suffit de me laisser votre adresse dans les reviews.


	2. coupure de courant RAR

Coupure de courant

_La suite classée NC17 (ou MA selon les classifications) de Coupure de courant est enfin disponible sur mon groupe voilà(voir dans mon profil pour l'adresse) ou si vous laissez votre mail dans une review. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira sachant que c'est la première « scène » que j'écris… Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire… D'ailleurs, il m'est venue à l'idée une hypothétique suite, mais cela sera à vous de décider : les personnes qui devineront le mot que cache le numéro de compte ou l'identité de la personne qui fait la toute dernière remarque de l'histoire gagneront, au choix, avant les autres, un one shot à prendre comme la « suite » de cette partie ou le chapitre suivant de l'histoire de leur choix._

_Passons aux différentes informations que j'ai à donner : l'histoire The rider est suspendue pour une durée indéterminée à cause du peu de succès qu'a eu le dernier chapitre. Attention, cela ne veut pas dire que je l'arrête, juste que je vais privilégier les autres, vous aurez donc peu de chance d'avoir le chapitre suivant avant la mi-juillet environ (sauf regain de succès). De plus, entrant bientôt en période d'examens, il y a peu de chance que je réussisse à avancer mes histoires et traductions plus que ce qui est déjà en cours… J'espère que vous m'en excuserez et rassurez-vous, dès que je serais en vacances, je devrais updater beaucoup plus souvent…_

_Pour les rar :_

Mymy: merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue qu'Harry ne soit pas au-dessus. Peut être dans une suite, qui sait?

Mimi: j'espère que cette suite te plaira, même si on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit vraiment mimi… (à cause d'une scène plus qu'explicite)

crystal d'avalon: j'espère que cette partie va te plaire et pour ta question, l'adresse de mon groupe voilà est dans mon profil(je n'ai pas de site à proprement parler…)

Thealie: un autre chapitre? A ton service!

Genevieve Black: la fin, du moins pour l'instant, la voilà!

Amy Keira: une suite encore chaude!

marrypier: merci pour ton compliment! Ça me fait super plaisir !

mifibou: si je propose d'envoyer la suite, c'est parce que les chapitres MA (ou NC17) ne sont pas admis sur FFNET. Il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu as pensé de cette suite !

Marine Malefoy: un Draco dominant? Le voilà! Par contre, ton mail n'est pas passé donc pourrais tu me le remettre ?

Jadou: le meilleur? Le voilà! (du moins je pense) Arriveras-tu à deviner l'identité du personnage mystère ?

Vif d'or: la suite devrait être arrive dans ta boîte…

Onarluca: toute fraîche pondue, toute fraîche envoyée ! Et une suite, une !

Nee Chan et Chana : eh si, il sont toujours dans la petite salle où je les ai coincés…

Yushu: j'espère que tu me trouveras moins méchante…

Jessy: contente qu'elle te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, n'ayant pas envier de me faire virer de FFnet, je n'y mets pas ce qui n'y est pas autorisé : les chapitres MA.

AnthaRosa : tu veux ? eh bien voilà !

vert emeraude : extra ? merci du compliment !

Loryah : je suis moins cruelle, là, j'espère… et ne pleures pas…


	3. décharge de sentiments version soft

Décharge de sentiments.

Vous voyez apparaître ici une version édulcorée de Décharge de sentiments, la version de départ étant classée MA et donc non autorisée sur FFnet. Vous pouvez toujours la retrouver sur mon groupe yahoo (adresse dans mon profil) ou me la demander dans une review. Si je fais apparaître cette version « soft », c'est parce que Ayumi-la-fan-de-draco m'a demandé dans écrire une suite qui viendra sous forme d'un one-shot dès que j'aurais fini d'écrire le chapitre un de A wish that will come true ?

_Revenons aux choses intéressantes : les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien que je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette fic (et puis je doute que quelqu'un se plaigne, non ?)_

_Sinon, je remercie beaucoup à_ Dia chocolat28, Marine Malefoy, Ayashira, gotika, onarluca, jessy, yushu, Nee Chan et Chana, onarluca, Vif d'or, Jadou, mifibou, marrypier, Amy Keira,Genevieve Black, Thealie, crystal d'avalon, mimi, mymy, Loryah, Vert emeraude, AnthaRosa_ qui m'ont reviewé, un gros bisou à toutes !_

**WARNING : Ceci est un slash, même s'il n'est pas très détaillé !**

_Quel est ce sentiment étrange qui me fait ressentir jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de mon être lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes ? Cette douce chaleur qui m'enveloppe est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas un sentiment désagréable. Je devrais d'ailleurs dire que c'est plutôt confortable. J'ai une impression de sécurité, là au creux de ses bras, comme si je venais enfin de trouver ma place. Un calme serein m'envahit. Lentement, presque tendrement, il resserra son étreinte. Je ne comprends pas : il est censé être mon ennemi et pourtant… mon corps réagit différemment de ce qu'il devrait faire. Je me mis à rougir de honte devant cette réaction malvenue. Lui, imperturbable, pose doucement sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et souffle doucement sur la peau juste en dessous de mon oreille droite. Seigneur ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on dit que les oreilles sont une zone érogène ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'en redemanderais ! Misère ! Il semble s'être rendu compte de ma réaction… j'essaye alors de me libérer de son étreinte, de m'échapper, mais il me retint par la main. _

_Se rapprochant, il me murmure sensuellement dans l'oreille :_ « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte : tu n'es pas le seul dans la même situation… »

_Pour souligner ses mots, il bougea légèrement de façon à ce que je me retrouve dos à lui. Il passa alors ses bras autour de ma taille tout en me murmurant d'une voix rauque qui me fis_ _frémir :_ « Je t'ai attrapé, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

_Et il me serra à ce moment-là presque violemment dans ses bras et je ne sus plus alors que penser… En effet, je sentis alors que son corps était dans le même état d'excitation que le mien… Moi qui croyais que je ne pouvais pas plus réagir que ce que j'avais déjà réagi, je me trompais lourdement et je dois dire que cela me plaisait beaucoup._

_Ne croyez pas que j'étais ignare en ce qu'il s'agissait de sexe, loin de là ! Ceux qui croyaient encore à leur Golden Boy pur et sans reproche se leurraient… Simplement, je restais discret sur mes agissements. Non pas qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup juste que je ne m'intéressais pas aux groupies qui ne voyaient que mon nom et mon argent. J'avais d'ailleurs toujours refusé de coucher avec les filles avec lesquelles je sortais mais je ne m'attachais jamais à elles. Et puis, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose me manquait, ce quelque chose qu'il me semblait trouver dans les bras de mon soi-disant ennemi : les sentiments… _

_Je ne protestais donc pas contre la douce torture qu'il me faisait subir._

_Il déposa quelques baisers aussi légers que des papillons sur ma nuque tout en faisant courir langoureusement ses mains sur mon torse. Il me mordilla ensuite gentiment l'épaule puis caressa mon torse doucement à travers la chemise. Mais la torture ne faisait que commencer… Il se serra encore plus contre moi et cela me fit présager les doux prémices d'un plaisir futur. Il me tourna légèrement la tête à l'aide d'une de ses mains pour venir déposer un doux baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Puis il me relâcha. _

_Incapable de bouger je me tournais afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Je ne le regrettais pas… Il était en train de me contempler avec une lueur de prédateur dans ses yeux de glace. S'approchant à nouveau de moi, il s'empara de mes lèvres d'un baiser affamé. Sa langue doucement demanda l'entrée à ma bouche, accès que je m'empressais de lui accorder. Je tentais alors de ne pas rester passif mais il interrompit ma tentative. _

« Non, pas pour l'instant… »

_Il commença alors à dévorer mon cou de petits baisers. Puis ses mains s'affairèrent à déboutonner lentement ma chemise pour pouvoir caresser et embrasser au fur et à mesure la peau ainsi dévoilée. Ses mains magiques parcoururent mon corps de haut en bas puis il s'arrêta. Je grognais alors de mécontentement. _

_L'entendant, il arrêta alors ce qu'il faisait et me regarda :_ « Tu es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ? » _A mon hochement de tête affirmatif car j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de parler, il me fit un clin d'œil coquin. Puis sentant mon impatience, il se releva, m'attira dans un coin et m'adossa contre le mur. _

_Il me dit malicieusement :_ « Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes trop vite… »

_Oups, dans quelle situation j'allais me retrouver ? Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour le découvrir… Une danse aussi vieille que le monde allait nous emporter dans un balai de sensations toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres…Je n'avais jamais rien connu de semblable. (coupure de « l'acte » )_

_Puis, enfin repus, nous glissâmes au sol, Draco me tenant toujours serré contre lui. Nous avions chacun l'apparence de quelqu'un qui venait de connaître le Bonheur suprême : les joues encore rouges et tièdes, les cheveux en désordre et collés par la transpiration. _

_D'ailleurs, je peux vous le dire, un Draco avec les cheveux qui ne sont plus enduits de gel, ça donne envie de l'embrasser, de le dévorer… Et tiens, je vais le faire. _

_Lentement, je me rapprochais de son visage pour le contempler puis affamé, m'emparais de ses lèvres. _

_Après un baiser à couper le souffle, je lui dis :_ « La prochaine fois, c'est mon tour… » _Je n'en croyais pas moi-même mes oreilles. _

_Etonné, il me regarda puis voyant que j'étais sérieux, il me dit malicieusement :_ « Draco Malefoy à votre service, Sieur Harry. »

_Nous nous rhabillâmes puis il me serra dans ses bras. Son étreinte se relâcha lorsque nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir et le gardien de la salle des coffres entrer et s'excuser pour les inconvénients. J'eus alors qu'il se détachait totalement de moi et qu'il sortait de la pièce l'impression d'être abandonné. Ça y est, je crois que je savais ce qui se passait…_

_Il m'appela :_ « Harry ! Dépêches-toi ! » _Il avait prononcé mon prénom avec une telle intonation que je m'empressais de le suivre. _

_Quand nous sortîmes de la banque, il faisait déjà nuit et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il me pris la main._ « Je ne voudrais pas te perdre. » _me dit-il tendrement._

_M'emparant de sa main avec joie, je le retenais… _« Euh… Draco… » _Voyant mon hésitation, il s'arrêta._ « J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais ce n'est pas facile… » _Puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me rapprochais de lui et lui murmurait dans l'oreille :_ « Je crois que je t'aime… »

_Ayant peur de sa réaction, je me mis à trembler._

_Abasourdi, il me regarda, ses yeux de glace sondant jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme puis me serrant possessivement contre lui il me déclara doucement : _« Moi aussi… » _Et il s'empara avec passion de mes lèvres, une lueur douce nous enveloppant._

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient tellement captivés par eux-mêmes qu'ils ne virent pas une silhouette cachée dans l'obscurité qui les observait de ses yeux noirs. « Mischief managed… » Et elle disparut.

D'après vous, qui est cette mystérieuse silhouette ? D'ailleurs c'est sur elle que sera centré le One-shot à venir (il sera d'ailleurs très triste).

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos remarques et même vos critiques (du moment qu'elles sont constructives) ! D'ailleurs, gyn : je m'excuse si l'histoire paraît un peu invraisemblable, précipitée, mais voulant écrire quelque chose de relativement court, je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps dans de longs prologues ennuyeux. Il faut imaginer que si cela se passe comme ça entre Draco et Harry alors qu'ils sont censés se détester, c'est qu'ils agissaient ainsi à cause de leurs sentiments refoulés (Harry a refusé la main de Draco en première année, ce qui a profondément blessé ce dernier qui a voulu se venger alors même qu'il était attiré par Harry). J'espère que tu me pardonneras…

A bientôt !

Votre très humble serviteur

Hi-chan


End file.
